Love Won't Kill
by Mystery23girl
Summary: A fourteen year old girl found murdered near a river in June of 1967. The detectives reopen this case in order to try to find her killer. While investigating a case, it will reveal a surprising and shocking discovery about a case.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: THIS COLD CASE SHOW AND CHARACTERS DOESN'T BELONG TO ME EXCEPT MY OWN CHARACTERS THAT ARE NOT IN THE SHOW.  
**

**I did write this story for just fun when I got bored. I know there are some grammar errors. If you find some errors, please let me know. I would be happy to change that. Also I know there is a wrong year date. I wrote it in the past in 2012. **

**Please no rude comments. Thank you. I hope you like it. :). This is my first fanfiction of Cold Case story. I'm pretty nervous. So... go ahead.**

* * *

**Love Won't Kill…**

_June 16__th__, 1967_

_It was a hot sunny afternoon, the cars roaring on the roads, people walking down the streets in front of the tall building. The sign said West East High School. Inside was a huge lobby and hallways. _

_The bell rang. All students poured out from the classes into the hallways. They were screaming, laughing, and cheering. Papers flew everywhere. It was a last day of the school. Summer vacation time. _

_One brown-haired girl walked up to her locker, didn't look excited at all._

_"__Hey Haley," The blonde girl gave her a short wave as she walked past._

_"__Hey, Jill," Haley greeted back, watching her disappearing into the crowds of loud and excited teenagers, and found her older brother, Jason who stared hard at her. It was a hateful look. She felt a cold chill running down her spine. She turned back to her locker, trying to ignore him. She still felt his hatred eyes laid on her. She wondered why Jason still hated her, it wasn't her fault. It just happened few days ago. Can't he get over it already? She did try to fix the right thing. She did apologize to him for what she had done._

_"__Hey, Hal. What's up?" The small curly-head boy approached to her at the locker._

_Haley tried to wash away her terrible feeling about Jason, "Nothing, Bryce. Hard to believe this is a last day of the school, I really miss that school."_

_"__Yeah, but we will be back next year. We will be sophomore next year!" Bryce's green eyes lit up with a pleasure. His smile was wide from ear to ear._

_"__Yeah, totally." She said flatly. She wasn't in mood for cheering and celebrating with him._

_"__What's wrong, Hal?" Bryce asked with a concerned voice. He noticed that anxious look on Haley's face._

_Haley slowly shook her head, "Nothing, I just got little depressed with...this."_

_Bryce furrowed his brows as if he was determined that if Haley was lying or not, "Um, okay."_

_"__Wanna grab burgers and milkshake?" Haley said._

_Bryce shrugged. "Sure." _

_"__Let's go." Haley slammed the locker and walked along with her friend in the hallway._

_Two days later, it was a bright and early morning, the birds flying around. Bees buzzing around everywhere. The yellow sun glowing on the cold and limp, dead body in the long wet grasses, the body turned out to be Haley. Her body faced down, lying alone. Her brown eyes were opened, blank, staring at nothing._

_Meanwhile, a detective sighed as he walked into the storage, carrying a white box and placed it on the shelf. Then he walked away. The box read:_

**_Jameson, H_**_. along with her case number and it sat on the shelf, waiting for collecting dust._

45 years later…

Lilly Rush was sitting at her desk, doing her some paperwork. Nick Vera shoved a handful of chips into his mouth. He chewed loudly.

Lilly winced when she heard crushing sounds, she sighed in frustrated. "Hey, do you mind?"

"What?" Nick said with his mouth full. Chips crumbs fell out from his mouth. He brushed it off his shirt.

Lilly gestured her head toward the chip bag. By the time, Kat Miller walked up to Nick's desk and looked at him in disgusted.

"I thought you are on diet?" She asked.

"I'm off now." Nick waved the chip bag around.

"But you just started yesterday."

Nick shrugged.

"Oh whatever," Kat rolled her eyes. "I knew I should've put money for bet on you to see if you can do it or not." She teased him.

"Funny," Nick said in annoyed.

Lilly chuckled softly and then glanced up when a young woman approached to her desk with a worried look on her face.

"Excuse me, are you guys working on old homicide cases?" The woman asked.

"Um, yeah. I'm Detective Lilly Rush." She offered her hand out. "May I help you?"

"Hi, I'm Jenye Scott. I've been searching for old cases. I'm doing a little favor for my mother."

"Oh okay, please sit." Lilly gestured politely toward the chair. "Who was that victim?"

"Haley Jameson. In June of 1967, my aunt was murdered. No one still catches her killer yet. I would like you to open this case again."

"Um, it has been forty-five years since. Why do you want me to reopen this case all of a sudden?"

"Because I have three daughters, the eldest one in the third grade is doing her project that uses family tree for her history class." Jenye explained. "I only have an uncle. I never knew that I had an aunt until my mother told me. I just found out. I would like to know more about her. Like she said, Haley was a wonderful and sweet person. No one knew why someone killed her. My mother was a heartbroken about that. She really loved her sister and missed her so much."

Then Jenye pulled the photo out from her purse and handed it over to Lilly. The photo of one teenager girl, Haley and her eight year old sister were grinning from ear to ear toward the camera. They held each other. Behind them, it was a yellow house.

"They were really close." Jenye replied.

"Sound like sisterly love?" Lilly smiled.

"Oh yeah, Haley was never cruel to her." Jenye said.

Lilly sighed as she put the photo down on the desk, "I'm not sure if I can—"

"Please, detective." Jenye pleaded, her blue sea eyes glittering. "I really want to bring justice for my mother, my uncle, and for Haley too."

Lilly fixed a gaze at Jenye hard for a long time. She wasn't sure about it.

"Please. My mother was really dying to find out who hurt Haley. She had been waiting for a long time. She had enough."

Lilly bit her lips for a moment. Then she nodded, "Okay, I will do it."


	2. Chapter 2

"Fourteen year old Haley Jameson, found dead near the river in June of 1967." Scotty Valens said, reading from the file in the storage room with the detectives. "She got a blunt trauma from blow to the head. Few bruises on her body. Ah, that's tragic." He sighed as he brought the file folder down.

"Cops said that two young boys found the body that morning." Lilly said.

"No one was around when she was murdered?" Detective Will Jeffries asked.

"Nope, but cops believed that her older brother was the prime suspect. " Lilly replied.

"Sixteen year old Jason Jameson claimed that he didn't do anything with killing his sister." Detective Kat Miller muttered as she read a copy of paper from the file.

"What a terrible waste of time. Police kept questioning Jason like thousand times. But nobody believed that he did it." Detective Nick Vera said, "He was a great student, straight As student, popular, playing football, and had a lots of friends to hang out with."

"Ah, McDreamy guy." Scotty made a light joke.

"Haley was popular too." Lilly said.

"They must had enemies." Kat said.

Scotty turned and looked at her with a 'Yeah, right' smirk, "Nah, everybody said a lot of people in the small town liked them. They knew them too."

"Then why just Haley? Not Jason?" Lilly inquired skeptically.

"Who would kill Haley?" Kat said.

"I don't know. But that file said some neighbors claimed that Jason hated his sister's guts all the time." Nick said.

"How about go ask Jason the McDreamy first." Scotty said, handling Lilly the photo of young Jason Jameson, staring straight at the camera. His hair was greased with gel. He almost looked frowned, didn't even smile for the camera.

* * *

"Well, I haven't heard that name for a long time since." Jason Jameson sighed. He was in early sixties. His handsome brown wavy hair was now covered in full gray hair, wrinkled face, and a low grumpy voice. He had a cane with him. He leaned back against his red comfortable chair. He was in the living room with the two detectives. He eyed them carefully. He was very a headstrong person.

"Then, tell me more about Haley if you can remember." Scotty said, stood tall over Jason with Kat.

The image flashed of young Jason looked up at them with his innocent dark eyes and then he was changed back to older Jason. "Well, she was a great person. She had lots of friends. Everybody liked her. She was kind of boyish like you know— tomboy."

"So… you didn't have any problem with her?" Scotty raised his eyebrows up.

"No, we didn't fight a lot. We were just cool with each other. We both stayed out of our troubles."

"Really? It is kind of funny thing because everybody said you sort of hated your sister's guts."

Jason paused for a second and then said, "Okay I admit that, I was kind of doing rough with her a little. But not much. Just like once."

"Can you tell us what do you remember from that night Haley died?" Scotty asked.

"Do you really think I killed her?" Jason said but didn't sound surprised. His voice sounded bitterly that meant he knew it.

"Did you?" Scotty asked back.

"No."

"But you just said you were doing rough things with her, right?"

"Yeah so? It is like nothing big deal."

"Like threaten and beat her up to death and left her dead for good." Scotty said.

"Hey! That wasn't my thing!" Jason snapped all of a sudden.

"Then where were you last night when Haley was killed?" He said coldly.

"Home, sleeping!"

"Right, how can you make us believe you?"

"Oh great, you are like other cops. What's next? Torture me?"

"Yeah, you are right. Come with me," Scotty said, grabbing his arm but Jason jerked his arm away from him.

"Okay, I was very angry at her. I didn't kill her, okay. I was just— when I was at home…"

_It was a dark and cool late evening while everybody stayed home and warmed themselves. It was nearly midnight. Everybody already slept in their beds except young Jason and Haley. _

_Jason turned the light off as he was about to head upstairs. Haley hurried to him and reached his shoulder._

_"__Jason, I need to talk with you." She said._

_"__What now?" Jason said bitterly._

_"__You can't stay mad at me like forever. I'm sorry, really." Haley said, almost sounded pleading._

_"__Haley, do you really expect that I will forgive you later?"_

_"__I did fix those things that I messed up. I did fix it."_

_Jason's jaws clenched tightly as if he tried to keep himself from screaming in her face, "You never fix it. You can't. It was not going to be back again. You really hurt me."_

_"__What do you want me to do? I'll do anything."_

_"__You will do anything?"_

_"__Yes," Haley nodded._

_"__Then stay out of my life. Leave me alone." He turned back to walk upstairs, left Haley alone with a wounded look on her face._

"That's how I handle it with her. I just had a talk with her before I had been gone to bed." Jason said.

Scotty and Kat exchanged glances before they took a look again at Jason.

"Next morning, I found out she died." Jason said. "Maybe if I should forgive her, she would've alive today."

Scotty didn't say a word, just fixed a gaze at the elderly man.

Jason went on, "You have no idea. When she died, it destroyed my family's lives. My parents got divorced several months later. My sister… she kept Haley's old stuff in the boxes for a long time. She acted like nothing happened like as if Haley was alive. She kept passing out five plates instead of four on the table."

Scotty licked his lips, "Sir, I'm really sorry about your loss."

Jason let out a long, deep sigh. "Like you care?"

"I have one question for you. I hope you don't mind. Who was that little boy?" Kat asked, held the photo of young eight year olds, Haley and little curly-head boy sitting together in front of a playground.

"Oh, that's Bryce." Jason answered.

"Who is that Bryce?" Kat said as she placed it back where it belonged to.

"That's Haley's boyfriend?" Scotty requested, took a pen and notepad out of his black suit jacket pocket.

"No, that was Haley's best friend since the third grade. They were pretty tight all the time. He was very small and young kid. He practically looked like a ten year old but Haley was a year older than him. Not many kids were friendly with him and Haley didn't mind him at all." Jason explained. "You should've seen his face when he found out that Haley died. He was very devastated. He missed her so terribly. He was much a loner through the high school. No friends. I felt bad for him. He was like my other family. So I invited him to our house more often than usual."

Scotty nodded as he scribbled down the notepad, "What's Bryce's last name?"

Jason scoffed, "Sure, I never forget his name for a long time. Wells. Bryce Wells."

"Okay, thank for your time." Scotty said as he put the notepad away. He and Detective Miller left him alone.

* * *

Detective Lilly Rush and Nick Vera walked through the car workshop garage, there was a dozen of young and older men working on the cars. Lot of whirring and hissing sounds came out from the saw. Sparks of orange lights fire up everywhere.

"Bryce Wells?" Lilly called. One man turned around to the two detectives, pulled his wrench mask back, revealed his face with a black smudged on his cheek. He was not pretty young or old.

"Yes?" Bryce replied. He sounded uncertain. Lilly and Nick walked up to him.

"Hello Mr. Wells," Lilly greeted, showing him a golden badge. "I'm Detective Rush and this is Detective Vera. We came here to investigating for this case. We worked on homicide cases."

"Homicide?" He almost looked alarmed.

"Do you remember Haley Jameson? I heard you guys were good friends." Nick inquired.

"Oh…" Bryce said in a low whisper, "Yeah, I remember her."

"How was your relationship with Haley?"

"Well," Bryce started to take his gloves off, tucked it into his pockets, and pulled the small blue towel out. He wiped the black dirty grease off his hands with it. "I never forget about her. She was pretty caring and great friend. Many people wanted to be friends with her, of course. She was the one who saved me from the bullies. She was like my hero. And I can't believe she died."

"Any else you think Haley may had enemies before?" Nick shot him another question.

"What about school? Bully?" Lilly added.

"Nope, she never had a problem." Bryce shook his head.

"I'm sorry sir, but I have to ask you. Where were you that night when she died?" Lilly kept her eyes watching his eyes, making sure if he was lying or not.

"I was with my dad in the garage at home. We were working on the hot rod car together. I couldn't sleep. So was my dad too." Bryce said. He didn't look away or avoiding eye contacting while he was talking. His dark eyes just stared perfectly. Lilly decided he wasn't lying.

She nodded slowly, "Okay, did someone else get in your way or Haley? I mean like someone tried to break your friendship with her?"

Bryce sighed as he threw a towel on the car and placed his hand on the car hood, "Yeah, there was someone…"

_The day the school was out, Haley and Bryce walked out together from the Go Burger's, carrying hamburgers and milkshakes. Lots of loud noises, talking, laughing, and shouting outside, people walked past, sometimes rudely bumped into Bryce without apologizing to him as they made it to the empty table. _

_But the two older boys quickly grabbed seats before Haley and Bryce arrived._

_"__Sorry little kids, go find other seats." The blonde boy snickered. The jerk boy with greased-hair laughed._

_Haley sighed in annoyed but kept walking. Bryce caught up behind her. He saw an older girl coming up toward Haley. _

_"__Hey Haley," The pretty blonde girl approached two kids._

_"__Hey Jill," Haley said, but more like disappointed. _

_"__What's wrong?" Jillian noticed that displeased voice._

_"__Nothing."_

_"__Listen, I need to talk to you. About Jason." Jillian insisted, and then she glanced at Bryce who was standing right beside to Haley, "I mean alone…"_

_Bryce's jaws clenched, trying to keep himself cool down. He disliked Jillian at first because she kept stealing Haley away from him all the time. He never had a chance to spend time with Haley. She was his only friend. He didn't have a lot of friends though. But he let her go anyway because Jillian was also Haley's friend too._

_Haley took a quick glance at Bryce, "Um, I kind of had a plan with him."_

_"__It will be few seconds. I promise." Jillian pouted. "I need a way to talk with Jason."_

_Haley sighed._

_"__Um, guys. Let's go." Bryce urged, jerking his head toward the tables._

_"__You can go find a seat for me, please." Haley carefully shoved her hamburger and milkshake into Bryce's arms, trying not to spill all over him. _

_As Bryce turned to walk away, he overheard them whispering. None of them made senses at all. He was confused for a second but ignored it._

_He kept walking as he struggled to carrying four meals into his two tiny arms._

"After that talk, Haley came to the table. She seemed upset. She said she wanted to go home and then left. She didn't bother to talk to me about what happened." Bryce told them.

"Who was she hanging out with?" Nick asked.

"Jillian. Jillian Peverett. She was pretty and popular. Every guy had a crush on her. But too bad, she was taken by Jason." Bryce replied.

"Jason Jameson? Haley's brother?" Lilly said.

"Yeah, they were dating for almost two years but they broke up."

"When?" Nick said as he wrote it down on his notepad.

Bryce shrugged, "Several days ago before Haley's death."

"Okay, thank you for your time." Lilly told him.

Bryce nodded in response. Then the image flashed of young Bryce, "Anytime." Then he was back to older Bryce.

Lilly and Nick turned around to leave.


	3. Chapter 3

"Yeah, we were all friends, so what?" Older Jillian said. She had her white- blonde hair down to her shoulders. She turned away from the fireplace where she took a look at the picture of three gangs, Haley, Jillian, and Jason. She sat down on the couch.

"Bryce said you guys had a private conversation two days before she died. It sounded serious." Scotty said.

"You think I did do something to hurt her?" Jillian made a doubtful look, eying on both Scotty and Kat.

Scotty's eyebrows rose, "I was just curious, that's all."

"Then it was private." Jillian insisted.

"Ma'am, this is important. We are investigating this case again. We have to do something to catch Haley's killer. Were you a good friend to her?" Scotty said.

"Of course."

"Then do it for Haley."

Jillian let out a heavy sigh, "Okay, what do you need?"

"Did she tell you that she had a problem with someone else?" Kat said.

"Well… kind of. But not really exactly." Jillian said.

"Exactly like what?" Scotty said.

"She sometimes had a little problem with my best friend. My best friend… she surely had a lot of problem with her. I meant really." Jillian said.

"Did she threaten her, bullying?" Kat said.

"Not when I was around. But she did it, right in front of me that day. She said she couldn't wait to get rid of Haley already."

"What's her name?" Kat asked.

"Tabitha Green. She had nothing to do with Haley's death. I swear."

"Okay, but what did she do at the place?" Scotty stared hard.

Jillian let out a wry chuckle as she shook her head, "Why would I forget that day…"

_"__I need to talk to you." Jillian pleaded._

_"__What about him?" Haley said._

_"__Did you talk to Jason yet?"_

_"__Yeah but he was still upset."_

_Jillian sighed in disappointed, "I really messed up. Totally. It was my fault. I hurt Jason."_

_"__It's not your fault. I promise. He needs to take a time. Not right now."_

_Jillian nodded. Then Haley noticed the brunette girl with a sour look approached up to the two girls. Haley swallowed hard._

_"__Thanks a lot." Tabitha told Jillian as she stood beside her, eyed on her, acting like Haley wasn't here. _

_"__Me? What did I do?" Jillian said with an innocent look._

_"__We didn't get invited from the senior party. Dave Blake's party! They turned us down because they said they don't think they need freshmen! Freshmen!" Tabitha shot her an accused look for befriending with Haley. She didn't realize that she spoke loudly enough to grab all people's attentions. They looked up and turned to them with a confused look. Some were murmuring. Some kids from school came to Go Burger's too. They hung out around with their friends. They seemed they didn't mind to put their noses into their business to see what's going on._

_"__Hey, it wasn't her fault." Haley chimed in. Tabitha turned to her._

_"__We will get invited if you weren't born yet!" Tabitha glared at Haley as if it was all her fault._

_"__Tabitha." Jillian warned._

_"__I'm sorry if I disturb your friendship. I happen to show up here. I didn't mean to get in your way."_

_"__Well, you are already getting in my way!" Tabitha shouted. Some junior and sophomore guys rotated around in their seats to see a better view, expecting them to get into a cat fight. They got a hopeful look on their exciting faces._

_"__I'm really sorry. I mean I was like—"_

_"__Like what? Unreliable?" Tabitha snapped. Haley flinched as if the last word smacked across her face. Unreliable. She felt her heart being stabbed. Her jaws clenched. She pulled her entire face into a rage look. She was sick of being treated like dirt by her. Tabitha was a powerful witch queen who ruled the school, always making Haley felt miserable all the time. Haley decided it was time to treat her back._

_"__Like you!" Haley shot back. Tabitha gasped. Everybody made low whistle sounds. Some snickering and some cheering._

_"__Haley!" Jillian gasped with a shock._

_Tabitha growled with her snarl look, "Not so over! You are dead to me!" _

_Her green cat eyes fire up. Then she turned on her heels and stormed away. Her long dark hair flew behind her head. Some jerk guys threw some trash words at her._

_"__Tabitha!" Jillian called._

_"__I got to go." Haley muttered. She walked off._

"Tabitha wasn't happy to see you hanging out with Haley?" Kat said.

"Because Haley was a freshman, we were sophomore. Tabitha said we don't need to hang out with little freshmen. It was going to make us look losers. But that's not true. Haley was a true friend I ever had. So was Bryce too."

When Scotty heard Bryce's name, he brought his eyebrows down and pressed his lips together as if he was determined, "That's not what Bryce said."

"Pardon me?" She fixed a gaze at him.

"He claimed that you guys were not hanging out much later with him." Scotty explained.

"O-okay, I admit that he was—um, lonely. He was—shy and quiet. He didn't talk to girls much and boys too. Just Haley."

"Do you really think that Tabitha killed Haley?" Kat asked.

"What? Goodness no, she is like my best friend. She won't do those terrible things."

"Then, why are you sounding like you are assuming that Tabitha did it?" Kat said.

Jillian seemed she didn't know how to say, just cocking her head as if she looked at her like funny, "Because, Tabitha hated her for no good reasons. She always wished that Haley go away so we can enjoy ourselves in high school, even in junior and senior year. That was her wish. And her wish came true."

Kat drew her head back as she took a deep breath, "Oh okay, so do you guys still in touch?"

"Oh of course, she is still my best friend always." Jillian remarked.

* * *

"Tabitha Green?"

As she turned around, showed them as young Tabitha and then changed back to an adult Tabitha. She saw Lilly and Nick entered into her kitchen. "Yes, may I help you?"

"I'm sorry, I have to let them in." Tabitha's eighteen year old granddaughter explained. "They said it is important to talk to you."

"Okay, you can go, now." She waved her away. She pulled her apron over her head and then fixing her short brown hair with grey streaks. Her cheeks were rosy. She was almost as chubby.

"Hi, I'm Detective Rush and this is Detective Vera." Lilly showed her a golden badge. "May we talk to you?"

"What is it?" Her eyes looked suspicious as if she had not aware of it. She pulled the chair to sit down beside the table. She took a look at the stove to make sure her chicken didn't get burn and then back to the detectives.

"We are investigating the case of Haley Jameson again. Do you remember her?" Nick said.

Tabitha paused but nodded anyway, "Yeah, I remember her. What a tragic."

"Weren't you close to her?" Lilly said.

"Not really," Tabitha shook her head ruefully. "I was pretty cruel to her all the time. It was pretty shame of me. I was young then."

Lilly nodded, "Do you remember that where were you that late night?"

"Um… I don't remember. It is over forty years. Even I clearly don't remember much about Haley Jameson and her family. Sorry. I'm pretty getting old." She folded her hands tightly.

"Oh really?" Lilly said, sounded like 'ohh I see'. "May I ask you some question?"

"Go ahead." Tabitha granted.

"Where did you grow up?"

"Tennessee."

"Which school did you went?"

"West East High School."

"Who is that handsome guy?" She pointed it out at the photo frame of Jason Jameson on the bright yellow wall.

"Oh that's—" She stopped herself when she realized that she was almost babbling out into the truth. She darted her eyes at Lilly.

Lilly arched her eyebrows, "Oh really? I thought you don't remember clearly about Haley and her family?"

She paused for a second, looked like she was giving up for lying. "What do you want?"

"I repeatedly ask you, where were you been that night?"

"Home, watching TV with my brother."

"You didn't show up at Haley's house to take out your rage on her after she humiliated you in front of the crowd?" Nick asked sarcastically.

"That's absurd. I did no such thing." She said calmly.

"You were pretty nasty with Haley. Everybody witnessed that." Lilly said.

"What are you talking about?" Tabitha's green eyes gushed.

"You and Haley had a fight in Go Burger's. Do you remember that?" Lilly inquired.

"Haley humiliated you in front of the crowd." Nick added.

"How do you know about it?" Tabitha drew back against the chair.

"We spoke with Jillian today." Lilly admitted.

"So Jillian think I killed her?" Tabitha said with a surprised look.

"Do you think Jillian turn you in?" Lilly questioned back.

"What kind of question is that?" Tabitha said, almost sounded rage.

"I heard you guys were best friends." Nick said.

"Yeah, of course. We hung out around with each other most of the time. We mostly gawk at the handsome college boys. We had to tell everything to each other. We shared our secrets. Except one of her secret even I didn't know about."

"What secret did she tell you?" Lilly said. She pulled her notepad and pen out of her pocket.

"She didn't even tell me," Then the flash image exposed of young Tabitha, "I knew her secret." Then she changed back to older Tabitha. "She knew too."

"How did you figure it out?" Nick asked.

"I followed her. I knew she was hiding from me."

"What things she was hiding from?" Lilly asked.

Tabitha hardened her stare, "I can't."

"Tabitha." Lilly leaned forward to pull the chair to sit down. "I understand two of you were really good friends for a long time. I do respect you guys but we really need to know."

Tabitha licked her lips, looked like she had no choices, "Okay, the thing was, I could see that Jillian was hiding from Jason. I was right. But it wasn't exactly what I expect for…"

_It was a cool evening. The sun fell behind the trees. The skies were full dark blue, no clouds. Just white stars. Tabitha wandered around through the tall and shadowed forests. She looked up and saw terrifying shadows moving, realizing it was just a wind that made trees moving. She felt a cold chill running down her spine and ran to nowhere. Her shoes were covered in dirty mud. She tried to keep her red plaid dress neat._

_She pushed away the branch that was in her way, found two girls sitting in front of the lake. Tabitha stopped, didn't want to disturb them. Turned out, it was Haley and Jillian. She quickly stepped back behind the tree. _

_The two girls sat closer to each other, spread her legs around, and held their arms behind them to support their sittings._

_"__What are we gonna do?" Jillian whispered._

_"__Don't worry, Jason will never find out." Haley said._

_"__So we won't tell him?" Jillian glanced at her with a worried look._

_"__Better than to losing him." Haley spoke softly._

_"__I'm… I'm scared." Jillian said in a low trembling voice._

_"__You will be okay." Haley told her. Jillian stared at her with her scared eyes._

_"__Promise." Haley swore. Jillian didn't say word, just chewing her lower lip. She looked away. No one spoke for a few moments. Then Haley tapped Jillian's bare foot with her own foot._

_"__Hey, you see that star?" Haley pointed it out._

_"__Yea, what is it about?"Jillian asked, watching the star._

_"__One star was being away from the rest of the stars. It is like the star is more stubborn like you. I would like to call it Jill Star."_

_"__Oh, shut up," Jillian chucked. She gave her a playful shove, almost making Haley fell to the side. Haley giggled, her eyes lit up._

_Then Jillian's laughter fell silent. She let out a deep sigh. _

_"__You are an amazing person." Haley looked serious all of a sudden._

_Jillian whirled her head to her with a surprising look, "You too." _

_Haley smiled at her. Jillian loved that smile. Her smile made her heart became warm. She leaned over toward her. Their lips touch each other._

_Tabitha's eyes grew wide. Her brain exploded. She felt her jaws dropped. Her knees almost went out. She couldn't believe her eyes what she saw. She was completely speechless. _

_She didn't want to be seen by them. She crept back slowly, accidentally bumped into the branches which caused to make noises._

_The two girls jumped and looked back toward the trees. _

_Tabitha ducked down and stayed low as she ran._

"I didn't bother to tell her I knew about it. She could tell in my eyes. She started to freak out. She begged me not to tell everybody especially Jason." Tabitha replied.

"When did it happen?" Lilly asked, her voice almost sounded shocked after she heard her story.

"I found out about that last month before that. But she told me they did more than one month. I was completely shocked. I didn't bother to ask about her secret life. We didn't speak each other after that until Haley's death."

"How did Jillian react to Haley's death?" Nick said.

Tabitha sighed, "Boy was she mess. She can't stop crying every night."

"Okay, thank you for your time." Lilly gave her a goodbye smile before she left with Nick. As soon as they head out from her house, Lilly looked at Nick.

"Jillian forgot to tell us one huge part." Lilly sighed.

"Yeah, because she doesn't kiss and tell," Nick smirked as they led to the car.


	4. Chapter 4

"Haley and Jillian were involved in romantic relationship?" Will Jeffries asked in astonishment voice. They were back to the precinct. Scotty sat in his chair with his desk, playing with his pen. Lilly slammed the file folder closed after she finished reading about Haley Jameson.

"Surprised, huh?" Nick said with a sly smile.

"No wonder why Jason broke up with that gorgeous girl." Scotty said, twisting with a pen in his hand.

"Jillian was still pretty secretive. She feared that Jason will find out that she dated Haley behind his back while they were dating." Kat said.

"Jason and Jillian were dating for almost two years, right?" Nick considered. "How come he never knew what's going on between Jillian and Haley?"

"Probably he thought they would never do that." Lilly said uncertain.

"Remember, every guy at school had a crush on Jillian because she was pretty like she got an eye candy. Maybe Jason got distracted by looking at her." Scotty made a theory.

"Jason didn't know until that later?" Will said.

"Maybe he found out…" Lilly shrugged.

"And got angry about that…" Kat added.

"And killed Haley." Scotty made a point.

* * *

"I was embarrassed. I was ashamed of what I had done. I hurt Jason badly. He was in love with me. I was in love with Haley." Jillian's eyes already flood. She looked up at Scotty and Lilly. They were in her living room, next day. Jillian took a deep breath, clenching hands tightly between her knees.

Lilly cleared her throat, "How long did you guys going on?"

"Almost six months." Jillian murmured.

"Jason didn't know?" Lilly's blue eyes fixed a gaze at her.

"Yeah, he did. I meant he didn't know until that much later." Jillian muttered. She turned her head away to avoid eye contacting like as if she was ashamed of herself.

"How did he find out?" Scotty said softly.

"He simply walked on us." Jillian chuckled dryly.

"What happened?" Lilly said.

Jillian sighed deeply, trying not to cry, "Haley wanted to end our relationship because she didn't want to hurt his feeling but… I never listened to her. I don't want to end our relationship between me and her. I wanted to end our relationship between me and Jason." Then she paused and closed her eyes, "It was my fault. I wished I should have to listen to her…"

_"Are you breaking up with me?" Jillian blinked. Her beautiful face looked sad. She looked angelic in a white dress under her light yellow cardigan sweater. She stood around in the kitchen._

_"I'm sorry, I have to." Haley's throat was croaked. She slowly turned her head over her shoulder as if she thought someone sneaks up on her._

_"But you said everything will be okay. You promised to keep Jason from knowing about us." Jillian said with her teary eyes._

_"Jill…"_

_"Haley, please." Jillian pleaded, wrapping her arms around Haley's waist. She laid her head against her chest. Haley was a head taller than her. She stroked her silky, blonde hair. Her hair was so soft and gentle. Haley's hand began to shaking hard. She heaved her breath. Her heart was beating hard enough Jillian could hear it. Haley shut her eyes tightly. She was too weak. She can't let her go. She wanted to be with her forever. She held her like her own._

_But she had to do it for Jason._

_She gently pushed her away but held her arms in death grip, looking straight into her glassy blue eyes, "I do like you… I meant I do. A lot." _

_Jillian leaned closer to her, touching her forehead to hers. Haley can feel her breathing on her. Smelt like vanilla mixed with strawberry. She didn't move. She felt sick because she knew it would crush Jason if he finds out._

_"Jillian—" Haley began._

_But Jillian pressed her finger on Haley's lips, "Shh, I love you."_

_Haley's heart stopped when she heard 'I love you'. She stared at her in shocked. She couldn't spoke. She didn't know how to say. Jill actually said 'I love you'. The words flowed into her ears over and over. I love you. Haley's knees almost went out. _

_Jillian stroked Haley's cheeks, pressed her lips against hers. Haley froze but kissed her back. She could taste strawberry shortcake on her tongue. Her lips were so soft like a cotton candy. Her tongue was so much warm that make her mind melted. _

_Then she heard a footstep outside of the kitchen door. She quickly pulled apart but too late, Jason was already there at the doorway. His jaws almost dropped like he couldn't believe what he saw._

_"Jason…" Haley said breathlessly. "I c-can explain—"_

_He turned his hatred eyes to Jillian, "Get out."_

_"Jason…" Jillian gasped._

_"Get out." His voice was cold. "Now!"_

_Jillian flinched, got spooked at the deathly tone. She then quickly stumbled to the back door to run out. _

_The storm door slammed with a loud screech._

"He never forgave me. He never spoke to me again. We broke up after that. We lost in touch after we finished high school." Jillian said, sighed sadly. "He must hate me since."

"You didn't know what happened between Jason and Haley that day?" Lilly said.

"I don't know." Jillian shrugged helplessly. "I ran out and didn't look back."

"When did it happen?" Detective Valens asked.

"Several days." She reported. "But it was a last time when I saw her, that was the day before she died. We snuck out that late night at the lake."

Lilly and Scotty shared exchange glances and then back to Jillian, "Okay, and thank you so much. Call me if you need anything."

"Sure, I will." She said. They left Jillian's house.

* * *

"Tell me, why are you here? Again." Jason's voice was cold. He was not pleased to see Scotty Valens in his living room again.

"We just ask you some couple of questions, okay?" Scotty insisted. Jason didn't respond back, just picking up the glass of lemonade off the coffee table. He took a few sips. Scotty sat down on the coffee table, facing Jason.

"Jillian Peverett. Do you remember her?" Scotty asked.

Jason snorted, "Of course, but I didn't talk much about her."

"Do you remember the day you caught them fondling?"

Jason's face looked puzzled, "What the hell do you mean, exactly?"

"How did you react to your sister caught kissing your ex-girlfriend?" Scotty almost nailed on him.

Jason brought his drink down on the coffee table, "Are you serious?"

"What?" Scotty looked at him as if he told him 'come again'.

"You ask me many questions. What is it? You treat me like I'm a criminal." Jason said with a harsh voice.

Scotty clicked his pen as he stared at him. "I was just asking."

"Or interrogate me." Jason's eyes narrowed.

The paper rustled as Scotty closed the notepad, "Maybe…"

"I was… pretty disgusted and shocked at the same time, okay."

"So you didn't take out your rage on Haley?"

"I never—" Jason stopped when he realized that he raised his voice, then brought his voice lower and calm, "I never hurt Haley. I loved her."

"Oh, really? Can you tell me what happened?" Scotty leaned forward, ready to listen more.

Jason folded his arms over his chest as he eyed him carefully, "That's what happened…"

_"What the hell are you doing?!" Jason slammed the kitchen door behind him. He stepped up in Haley's face._

_"Jason…" She stumbled back, almost falling._

_"Y-you kissed her!" Jason shouted._

_"I'm sorry!"_

_"Sorry?! You are a girl! You were supposed not to kiss her!"_

_"She kissed me."_

_"What did you say?" His cold voice snapped at her._

_"Jillian happened to kiss me."_

_"You are lying." Jason scoffed in disgusted. "You kissed her first."_

_"I didn't!"_

_"She is my girlfriend, goddamn it!"_

_Haley shook her head. "I'm sorry. I am."_

_"Are you a dyke or what?"_

_Haley stopped abruptly for a moment._

_"What do you think when parents find out about this!" Jason yelled._

_"Are you going to tell them?" Haley looked crushed._

_"You disgusted me!" Jason curled his lips in disgusted at her. Then he shoved the door open and walked out._

"I was pretty shamed of that." Jason admitted.

"That's it?" Scotty asked.

"I told you… I never put a… lay on her." Jason spoke slowly as if he talks to an idiot person.

Scotty held his hands up as if he told him to cool down, "I believe you."

"Right, should I believe you too?" Jason snapped.

Scotty didn't say a word.

* * *

As the elevator door opened, Scotty rubbed his forehead hard like he had a agonize headache, walking to the precinct. Some people walked past him. He saw Kat coming toward him. She got a frustrated and anxiety look on her face.

"Do you have any lead, yet?" Kat asked, walking along with him.

"It is too hard," Scotty let out an exhausted sigh.

"You still think it is Jason?" Kat said simply.

Scotty looked at her like he was surprised that Kat could read his mind, "You think so?"

Kat shrugged. Nick approached to them, carrying the bunch of different files.

"Any suspect yet?" Nick asked Scotty.

"I don't know." Scotty replied.

"I went to check on people in Haley's life. Both parents insisted they both were in bed. So was her little sister. Jillian's romance affair with Haley behind Jason's back. Jillian wanted to be with her more than anything in the world. So it can't be Jillian. Bryce Wells said he had seen her last time at Go Burger's."

"Bryce Wells." Scotty echoed. He looked like as if he suddenly remembers that name after he forgot for a second.

"It can't be Bryce. He was too small. He was like eighty pounds. Haley was more like over hundred pounds." Kat said. "He was like two inch shorter than her."

"So Bryce is out." Nick said. "By the way, people claimed that Jason sometimes had an anger temper, they remembered that he punched one guy for fouling mouth off during the football game. He almost killed other guy once for hitting on his ex- girlfriend."

"Look like we have Jason left now." Kat turned to Scotty.

"Now I can see why polices kept nailing on Jason." Scotty muttered as if he felt sorry for him.

"They kept suspecting him but didn't make arrest. They just gave him a hard time all the time." Nick added. "They held him in the interrogation room for nine hours straight without water and food."

"Nine hours!" Kat's jaws almost dropped.

"He was just a kid." Scotty said.

Nick spread his hands, "Lot of differences between 1960s and 2012."

"That's crazy." Kat claimed.

"Tell me about it," Nick muttered as he walked past her.

Scotty pondered hard.

"What are you thinking about?" Kat noticed a serious look on Scotty's face.

He snapped out of it and shook his head to clear his mind, "Nothing, really."

"Hey, excuse me."

Scotty and Kat both whirled around to see a woman. She held a purse under her arm. She didn't even look old. She seemed like in mid forties or early fifties. She had a short dark hair down to her shoulders. She got a serious face.

Lilly appeared out of nowhere and came to her, "Hello, can I help you?"

"I'm Lucy Scott." She reached her hand out. Then the flash image exposed of young Lucy with her braid pigtails, looking up at Lilly with her innocent, scared blue eyes. Then she was changed back to adult. Lilly took her hand.

"Oh yeah, that's right. You must be relative of Haley Jameson, right?" Lilly asked.

"Yes, I heard that you reopen this case about my sister."

"Yep, that's right. I'm Detective Lilly Rush, this way." Lilly guided her to her desk, Scotty and Kat forwarded in.

"What do you need something?" Lilly offered her a chair.

Lucy took a chair and sat down, "Did you find her killer yet?"

Lilly hesitated, raised her eyes up to Scotty who shrugged then Kat and then back to Lucy. "Honestly, I don't think we will get close."

"Funny, I always thought that someone I knew would hurt Haley, but I'm not sure if it is him. I know him better. He didn't do anything to hurt her. He loved her. I know it."

"Who? Jason?" Scotty chimed in.

Lucy whirled her head to look at him like Scotty was nuts, "He didn't mean to do it. I know."

"What do you mean?" Lilly asked, dazed.

"I remembered that night before she died. When I was young, I got up from the bed because my throat was dry. So I was going to downstairs to grab a glass of water but I stopped when I saw Jason and Haley. They were fighting. It looked pretty ugly."

"What happened?" Lilly requested.

Lucy closed her eyes, "I wished I shouldn't see it…"

_Eight year old Lucy woke up to due to her dehydration. She started to cough. She rubbed her throat, it was a bad sore. She suddenly felt hot. She thought she may get a fever. She checked the clock. It was almost midnight. Everybody already were in bed, she didn't bother to wake her mother up to go get water for her. So Lucy decided to sneak downstairs without waking anybody. She pulled the cover off her and staggered to the door. Her eyes visions were almost blurry. She rubbed her both eyes as she approached to the top of the stairs. She heard voices coming from downstairs._

_She blinked for a several times. She saw Jason and Haley at the bottom of the stairs, didn't noticing Lucy was up._

_Lucy quickly stepped back behind the wall. She only heard their voices._

_"Tell me the truth."_

_"What?"_

_"Did you doing it?"_

_"What?"_

_"Tell me, did you?"_

_"What?"_

_"Don't play dumb with me! You and Jillian. Did you doing it?"_

_"I don't know what you are talking about?"_

_"In bed. You and her?"_

_"No…"_

_Lucy's head peeked out behind the wall to see two of them. She saw Haley's face flushed red and Jason's jaws clenched tightly, showed a muscle in his jaws moving. But he didn't seem relieved. He kept his hatred eyes on her. "How long did you guys?"_

_"Several months." Haley shook her head. "I'm sorry, Jason. I broke up with her for you."_

_"Please… Go." Jason growled. "Leave me alone."_

_"Jason…" Haley grabbed his arm._

_"Stay away from me!" Jason screamed. He brought his fist down, punching her in the stomach hard. Haley let out a painful gasp, doubled over, and dropped down to the floor. _

_Jason watched her lying on the floor. He breathed heavily and then he turned to head upstairs._

_Lucy saw him coming. She quickly slipped to her room as soon as she heard footsteps grew closer. _

"Jason hit Haley?" Scotty stared at her with a shocked look.

"That's all I saw." Lucy sighed.

"That explains there was a fresh bruise on her the night she was killed." Lilly looked at Scotty with a disappointed look.

"I guess Jason lied to us." Scotty scowled.

Lilly said, "Maybe, when everybody slept and he came back downstairs to—"

"Finish his job." Scotty ended.


	5. Chapter 5

Jason sat slouched on the uncomfortable chair in the interrogation room with Scotty and Kat. Jason stared at nothing. Scotty paced back and forth while he kept his eyes on the guilty man.

"Care to explain to me why you lied to me?" Scotty finally spoke.

"About what?" Jason said, didn't make eye contacts with him.

"About that night." Scotty stopped and leaned over the table, both hands on the table. "You said you took care of it. You kept it under control but you lied. You actually were out of control and took your rage out on her."

Jason sighed angrily, can't take it anymore. "Why are you always picking me out? I didn't do anything!"

But Scotty ignored him, "You caught your sister kissed your girlfriend. How did you react? You admitted that you were shocked, right? No. Or you planned to kill her for revenge?"

"This—" The flash image exposed of young Jason with an angry glare, "This is bullshit! I never do anything to hurt my sister!" Then the image changed back to older Jason.

"I loved her." Jason almost sounded croaked.

"Then where were you when she was killed?" Scotty said, didn't give a crap about him. He walked around the table to stand beside him.

"I told you, I was at home!" Jason yelled.

Scotty brought his face closer to his. "You lied to us about what happened that night! Twice! You beat the crap out of her. Your little sweet sister saw you."

"Who? Lucy?"

"No, it was Cindy Lou Who. She hopped out of that bed because she was thirsty. She was going to downstairs to get drink of water but she caught Grinch who stole Christmas instead." Scotty said sarcastically, "Yeah of course, it was Lucy. She caught you beat her up."

"You lied." Kat looked at him in disgusted.

Jason didn't say anything.

"Huh?" Scotty spat. "I don't care how old you are. I will put your ass in jail. Tell me the truth. Don't give craps about those stuffs."

Jason chewed his lower lip hard before he spoke, "I did hit her. Not kill her. I swear…"

_The doorbell rang by the time when Jason was on the top of the stairs._

_He didn't bother to answer the door. He let someone go open the door. Once he took a small peek over his shoulder to see who was at the door._

_Haley groaned as she stood up to her feet. She limped over to open the door. _

_"__Hello, Haley." It was Bryce._

_Jason didn't bother to listen to their conversations. So he went to his room._

"You saw Bryce that same night when Haley died?" Kat inquired.

"I believe so." Jason marked.

"What made you think Bryce killed her?" Scotty said.

Jason moved his dark eyes to Scotty's eyes, "Bryce was the last person to see her alive."

Scotty held his gaze for a long time. Kat stared icily at Jason's back head.

"But I was like no way he could kill her. I meant he was too small for his age. He was too short and skinny. How is it possible?" Jason said.

Scotty said nothing. He was right. He was right about who killed Haley. So he stayed quiet.

* * *

Scotty threw the files down on the table near Bryce. "You lied."

They were in the interrogation room. It was almost dark, but there was a dim light under the ceiling.

"W-what? What are you talking about?" Bryce stammered.

Scotty slammed his fist in front of him. "You didn't ever tell me that you had seen her last time."

"What?"

"That night!"

"They said you were the last person to see her alive." Lilly said. She sat on the chair next to the table. Her arm rested on the table.

"I-I was at home." Bryce responded.

"How can you prove it?" Scotty sat down in front of the table.

Bryce said no word at all. He looked stiffened and bald. No longer black curly hair anymore.

"Right, because you had a false alibi. Your step-sister said she remembered that she saw you snuck out the house. But you were lucky that she didn't tell your father." Lilly almost sounded taunted.

Bryce still said no word.

"Oh, I got it."Scotty let out a dry scoff.

Bryce glanced at him with a blank expression.

"You actually liked her. You had a crush on her. That's why you snuck out to see her." Scotty answered. "Who would sneak out the house at nearly midnight at thirteen years old?"

Bryce said nothing. His expression didn't change at all.

"You had a crush on her because she treated you like kind. Everybody didn't. She was the one who was nice to you." Lilly said.

"You were in love with her." Scotty answered.

"But you found out she was in love with Jillian. She told you, huh?" Lilly said.

Bryce's nose flared hard, looked like he was going to cry. His chin quavered.

"And you hate her. You wanted her to be dead. You beat the life out of her. You wanted to crush her skull." Lilly spoke for him.

"You were really lonely." Scotty said softly.

"And you were in pain. Haley got all the attention. You didn't." Lilly said.

"They treated you like invisible." Scotty added.

"Haley now was the one of them." Lilly agreed.

"You were angry…" Scotty took a turn.

"Because she ignored you." It was Lilly's turn again.

"You were angry enough to kill her." Scotty's voice suddenly got cold. He flung the pictures across the table to Bryce, dozen pictures of dead Haley.

"Look at it." He pointed it out. "Admit it, you are enjoying look at it."

"No!" Then the flash image of young Bryce with his teary eyes, "I didn't mean to do it!" Then he was back to adult Bryce.

"Then tell me what happened that night." Scotty cocked his head, looking for answers from him. "Huh?"

"What happened?" Lilly said impatiently, can't wait for him to pondering and hesitate to tell a confession.

"Tell me," Scotty demanded.

Bryce's trembling mouth finally moved, "I was just—I was just having a talk with her."

"What happened that night?" Scotty pushed hard enough to get him to tell the truth.

"I didn't mean to kill her. Just want to talk with her. That's it. But I didn't mean to kill her…"

_Bryce and Haley walked down to the lake. The silver moon beamed through the dark water. The night was so black. No clouds. No white stars. Nothing. Pitched-black._

_Bryce stopped and whirled around with a concerned look, "Are you sure that you are okay?" He looked down at the spot where Haley clung to her stomach._

_Haley tried not to show that how badly she was in pain, "Yes, I'm fine. Bryce."_

_"__So… um, I need to talk with you." Bryce sounded nervous._

_"__What is it, Bryce?" Haley said in a low voice._

_"__I know it sounds crazy but…" Bryce fell silent._

_"__What is it?" Haley's voice was shaking as if she felt threatened by him._

_"__I like you." Bryce blurted out._

_Haley blinked hard as if she felt nothing pain after someone slapped across her face._

_"__I mean, I do like you." Bryce took a forward step. "I know it sounds crazy but you are the sweet girl in the world. I admire you. You treat me like the human being. You ever didn't care about what anybody thinks. I do want more than friends."_

_"__Um Bryce…" Haley hesitated, looking uncomfortable._

_"__It is a truth!"He sounded like a little innocent child after he claimed that he didn't do anything wrong when he got in big trouble._

_"__Bryce… I'm sorry but…"_

_"__But what?" Bryce looked crushed all of a sudden out of nowhere._

_"__I-I like someone else."Haley winced, looked like she was afraid to see how Bryce reacted to that._

_Bryce blinked, his eyes began to flood with angry tears, "Who?"_

_Haley took a deep breath, "Jillian…"_

_"__Y-you like Jillian?" Bryce asked in disgusted and shocked at the same time._

_"__I'm sorry. Please don't freak out." _

_"__You like girls?!" He practically shouted._

_"__Bryce, shh… not so loud."_

_"__Since when!" He yelled. He didn't care how loud he was. He didn't care how loud enough to make anybody wake up._

_"__Bryce! Keep your voice down!" Haley hissed. _

_"__How could you?" Tears running down his cheek, Bryce gasped with a sob._

_"__I know. I'm so sorry. Please don't hate me."_

_"__Hate you?" He let out a disgust scoff, "Have you hear me? I was falling in love with you since we were in third grade!"_

_"__I'm sorry, Bryce. I-gotta go." Haley began to walk away backward._

_"__Where are you going?" Bryce demanded. _

_Haley flinched at his tone, "I-I got to go."_

_"__Don't leave!" He barked._

_"__Bryce, you are scaring me."_

_"__I'm not finish talking to you!" Bryce screamed. But Haley turned around to walk away. He felt a fume of rage spurted inside him, his blood boiling. He was sick of being ignored. He hated being ignored. He hated it. Everybody ignored him and didn't even listen to him. Everybody laughed at him like he was a big joke. Everybody treated him like an invisible child. Now Haley was the one of them… who treated him like that. _

_His heart exploded. He let out a scream. He grabbed a heavy branch stick out of nowhere, ran toward the girl, and bashed her head. THUD! He heard a sickening sound as he cracked her skull. She collapsed down to the ground hard. Bryce smashed her head again. Hard._

_He hit her over and over and over until Bryce realized what he did. He stopped and dropped the stick down to the ground. He looked at her body. She didn't move. He let out a terrifying gasp. It can't be happening… He must be dreaming._

_"__No…" Bryce sobbed. "Haley…" _

_But no sounds returned back to him. Her lifeless body still didn't move, just stayed and still like a stone._

_Bryce fell down to his knees and buried his face in his hands. _

_The silver moon fell back behind the trees. The whole world went black._

The door opened.

In the slow motion, Lilly led Bryce out of the dark interrogation room. Bryce was in handcuff behind his back.

As the police walked past him, showed him as young Bryce. He was so small and walked around in guilty. His black curly hair bounced and fell onto his eyes. Tears already were in his eyes. As people walked past him, he was changed back to the adult, looked stiffened and empty.

Lilly was behind him, said nothing. Then she saw Haley's siblings stood, held each other. They were shocked and crying when they found out Bryce did it. He was a truly family to them. They couldn't believe that he actually did it.

As the couples walked past them, revealed the teenager Jason stood tall, and strong with a firm look on his face while his younger sister leaned her head on his waist level, looking scared.

Then they were back to be adult, they wept and held each other. Lucy laid her head on his chest. Jason clutched her hand tightly. When he saw Lilly looking at them, he gave her a nod with thanking.

Lilly nodded back with a welcome.

Meanwhile, Jenye Scott walked up to her eight year old daughter who sat in her desk, working on the family tree project. She looked up at her mother as Jenye glanced down on the blank name. She grabbed a pen and filled Haley's name in cursive into the box. Her daughter smiled at her.

Back to the storage, Kat wrote across the Haley's box top with a black marker. Closed. She handled it over to Nick.

Nick placed it on the shelf. Then he turned to look at her, gave her a comfort smile. He patted her on the back and then both exited slowly.

It was a bright, shiny afternoon, there was a warm sun. Older Jillian slowly wandered around to the lake where Haley and Jillian used to spend a lot of times together. The place looked exactly same as before.

She stopped and gazed down on the spot where Haley died. She kneed down, touching it. She felt a wind blowing against her skin, her white-blonde hair fluttered around. She realized that there was a young girl stood beside the tree. Jillian slowly stood up.

Haley smiled. Her eyes were filled with warmth and love for Jillian. Young Jillian's beautiful face almost looked like she was going to cry. She gave her a sad smile. She was glad that she finally saw Haley. It was her last time to see her.

They held a gaze at each other. They spoke nothing.

Haley lastly gave her a goodbye smile before she slowly began to fade away…

Gone.

Forever…


	6. Review?

**Please review and tell me what do you think of this story? Is it great or okay or ehh? I really want to hear your opinions. Thank you for reading this. I appreciate that. Thank you so much. :)**


End file.
